The present invention relates to talc powder compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to talc powder compositions with improved fragrance stability characteristics as well as other desirable attributes.
High grade talcs have for many years been used in the form of powder for application to the skin. The talc in its finely divided powdered form is well suited for this purpose. Finely divided talc has thus found wide application in the cosmetic industry and as a powder for treating tender skins, such as those of infants and children, to prevent chafing or other irritation as would occur from diapers or wet clothing.
Very frequently, for many of the above uses of finely divided talc, it is necessary to add various quantities, usually in minor proportions, of fragrance materials, i.e., perfumes, to impart a desired fragrance to the talc.
It is well known that perfumes are extremely delicate and fleeting. Again, it is common knowledge that some odors that are unpleasant in high concentration are distinctly agreeable when in dilute concentration. Certain definite concentrations of perfumes are therefore necessary in products for their pleasant effect on the olfactory senses. In products intended for long shelf life, it is important that the perfume concentration and component ratio retain essentially the same character on aging so that the aroma of the aged product is just as pleasant as that of the freshly prepared product.
Numerous attempts have been made to improve fragrance retention in talc compositions but few of these attempts have solved the problems in a practical manner. Many of the attempts have resulted in improved fragrance stability but have led to other undesirable characteristics in the compositions.